<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Медведь и не такое видел by synant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116846">Медведь и не такое видел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant'>synant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рут есть подарок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Медведь и не такое видел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Медведь!</p><p>Лежавший на полу Медведь заинтересованно поднял голову, не выпуская резинового Санту — рождественский подарок Финча — из пасти, и дернул ушами.</p><p>— Как думаешь, Самин понравится эта игрушка? — сидящая на диване Рут помахала чем-то похожим на грушу, и Медведь одобрительно залаял. — Я тоже так подумала, — довольно отозвалась Рут. — В интернете можно найти только самое лучшее, а после рождественских праздников ещё и со скидкой.</p><p>Тихого щелчка она не услышала.</p><p>— Что же ты такого нашла? — прозвучало с порога, и Рут быстро спрятала игрушку под подушку.</p><p>Медведь, потерявший интерес к беседе, вернулся к Санте.</p><p>— Подарок, — обворожительно улыбнулась она. — Скоро Новый год, а у нас даже ёлки нет.</p><p>— Я от твоего рождественского подарка всё ещё отойти не могу, — сказала Самин, наклоняясь для поцелуя. И Рут тут же воспользовалась ситуацией и потянула её на себя, собственнически схватив за зад. — Эй!</p><p>— Сладкая, — усмехнулась Рут, — для тебя подарков мне не жалко. Как ты сегодня?</p><p>И Самин едва не застонала, зная, что этот вопрос обращен не совсем к ней.</p><p>— Моя задница в порядке, — вздохнула она. — Что на этот раз?</p><p>— Мм… — задумчиво протянула Рут, а по её лицу расползлась предвкушающая улыбка, а затем она вовлекла Самин в поцелуй; её ладони неспешно стали поглаживать обтянутые тканью ягодицы, невзначай задевая шнурок.</p><p>Самин дёрнулась в её руках.</p><p>— В следующий раз я обязательно куплю вагинальные шарики, а то анальные как-то совсем скучно, — шепнула Рут, руками поднимаясь выше и стягивая с Самин джемпер, а после ловко избавляясь от бюстгальтера.</p><p>— Даже если я буду возражать, ты всё равно купишь, — так же тихо ответила Самин и вскрикнула, когда губы Рут прикусили правый сосок.</p><p>Самин не осталась в долгу, и спустя пару минут они лежали на диване, полностью обнаженные.</p><p>— Хочу кое-что попробовать, — обронила Рут через плечо. Самин сглотнула: на эти замечательные, гладкие упругие половинки она была готова смотреть вечно. А затем Рут потянулась куда-то к ногам и вытянула предмет.</p><p>Чёрный блестящий дилдо был заманчивым предложением, и Самин обязательно бы попробовала, но… Ответить она так и не успела, потому что Рут наклонилась и коснулась языком лобка, а чуть погодя спустилась ниже.</p><p>Самин захлебнулась воздухом, а после, взяв в себя в руки, развела ее ягодицы в стороны и прикоснулась ко входу губами.</p><p>— Читаешь мои мысли, — весело заметила Рут, и в руки Самин был вложены вышеупомянутый предмет и знакомая баночка. — Давай. А я как раз займусь кое-чем интересным.</p><p>Самин старалась делать всё аккуратно, но ощущение трения в заднице делали задачу почти невыполнимой, однако, судя по довольному стону Рут, когда дилдо оказалось внутри, она всё делала правильно.</p><p>Вид входящего и выходящего дилдо был завораживающим. Когда Самин поняла, что надолго её не хватит, ведь ощущения трения увеличивалось по мере того, как шарики перекатывались внутри, проникновения дилдо стали чаще и хаотичнее.</p><p>Рут кончила первой, коротко вскрикнув и дёрнув шарики на себя. Самой Самин осталось недолго, и она, кончая, выгнулась в спине, чувствуя, как соски Рут касаются её пупка.</p><p>— Ты невероятна, — мурлыкнула Рут, возвращаясь в исходное положение и обвивая Самин руками.</p><p>— Пойдём, нам нужен душ. Мне точно, — отозвалась Самин, целуя Рут в макушку.</p><p>До этого притихший Медведь громко залаял.</p><p>— Видишь, даже Медведь согласен, — сказала она, утягивая Рут в сторону ванной. — Напомни мне ещё раз, почему взять Медведя на новогодние праздники была хорошая идея? — раздалось уже оттуда.</p><p>— Обязательно, — не сдерживая смех, ответила Рут. Затем послышался звук поцелуя, включилась вода, заглушившая громкий стон.</p><p>Медведь громко вздохнул и, закрыв лапой глаза, тихо захрапел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>